Trapped
by A Hippie Vampurr
Summary: written in 2nd person. and really doesn't have a point. Totally AU
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge  
July 31st, 1988  
Lils, its twins! exclaimed James  
Yes James, we all understand this, said Sirius very slowly  
Its just, Wow, twins. James continued  
So Lily, what are their names going to be? queried Remus  
James and I have decided on Harry James Potter, and Artemist Lilithe Potter. Lily answered, very tired, but happy to be surrounded by family.  
Sirius we wanted to ask you to be Harrys Godfather, and Remus is to be Artemists, if you accept, that is. James stated  
Arent you guys worried about my well, condition. Remus wondered  
Nope. They assured him.  
Then yes.

October 30th, 1989  
So its okay with you guys if Harry comes with Sirius and I? Remus asked the people he considered family.  
Of course Remus, Lily told him, James and I will stay home with Artemist, besides you guys will be back tomorrow night, Even if it is late. James comes into the room with Harry and Artemist.  
Now Harry, you be a good boy for Uncle Moony, Alright? Well see you tomorrow. James told the little boy.  
See you tomorrow Moony. They said as they closed the door.  
The Next Night  
Lily, James, and Artemist were having a quiet evening in their living room, waiting for the arrival of Harry and their close friends.  
Is everything ready James? Theyll be here in an hour. Lily called from the stairs on her way down.  
Yes, Lils. Dont worry about it. She walked into the room to see her husband playing with their beautiful baby girl. She came and sat down, unaware of the threat.  
You see Dumbledore did not hear of a prophecy, There was no protection, but Peter heard Sybil Trelawny, and went strait to his master with the news.  
The door flew open and James told Lily to run. She fled to the nursery and heard James hit the floor. She tried to calm Artemist down, but she would not.  
The door was blasted open and Lily begged he leave the child alone, to take her instead. He killed her with out a second thought.  
Then a curious thing happened, her turned to the child. Who, in question, was staring back up at him with her big misty-silver eyes outlined in emerald. Without a thought he cast the curse. The spell hit her forehead, and bounced back at him. Incinerating his body, leaving his soul to escape.


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmares  
July 31st, 1993  
You sat up with a start. Now at the age of 5, you had been having these nightmares frequently, but had not bothered to tell Remmy, of Padfoot. Your hair is black and now half way down your back damp, from a cold sweat, the same as your nightclothes.  
The Dark Lord, Voldemort, was resurrected a month ago. And you start training tomorrow. You would train until you can destroy the man who ruined your perfect life. You never questioned your destiny; it just was what it was.  
After Voldemort was vaporized the house collapsed Sirius and Remus found you. Dumbledore told them to take care of you until you were old enough to be trained, While Harry went to his Aunts you never to know about him, and although they disagreed with Dumbledore, and thought you should not be separated, they said nothing against it.

December 2oo2   
You had been trained eight years now as you approached the age of 14. You are tall for your age and lithe, your black hair now worn in two braids at the bottom of your head, with all sorts of interesting things intertwined in them. your eyes as vibrant as ever. The sweet five year-old now gone. Replaced by a weapon. Trained by the best in their field. Waiting, because you feels it, the final battle is coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Interlude  
Harry James Potter went to his only surviving relatives house. He lived in a cupboard until he was 11 years old, when he left for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Where, he grew up as a normal kid, well, almost normal anyway.  
He knew the famous Girl-Who-Survived was his sister, even though she didnt, but had no way to reach her. He became best friends with Ron Weasley, and was sorted into Gryffindor. His nemesis both in Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, who was disowned by his parents, and the only real reason he didnt like him, was because Ron told him that he was evil. Then there was Hermione Granger, no one knew her story except Draco, but she was a know-it-all, and again, Ron didnt like her. The only other person He knew that associated themselves with Hermione or Draco, was Blaise Zabini.


	4. Chapter 4

What happened in 2oo3  
In March there was a battle, the final battle, You came face-to-face with Voldemort. The Order of the Phoenix battled the death eaters keeping them distracted.  
Moon, we met again  
Cut the crap Tom, and I told you, Its Artemist.  
Well see.  
The Death Eaters all turned to watch, this was a mistake on their par, because this was right when Dumbledore order the Order to attack. Voldemort and Yours spells soon became pure magick. Voldemort underestimated your abilities. Thinking you were just a weak girl, he didnt put his full attention into the battle. You conjured up a sword, and filled it with magick, and drove it through his heart.  
Severus, being the first to notice, ran behind, and caught you, before you fainted.

September 1st, 2oo3  
You walked onto the platform muttering curses under your breath. Your hair back as normal, and you wore a pair of worn combat boots, a baggy pair of jeans, and a black T-shirt, that said Irony Rules. You had on her sunglasses, to keep anyone from recognizing you.  
Not that it really mattered if they did, you could not be photographed, Sirius developed a charm so the picture, would only come out if you wanted it to. Although, that didnt stop people from describing you.  
You walked to the last compartment on the train, and sat down. You kitten, Skits, which was a magical creature, she could grow into an adult cat, or shrink to a kitten. Normally Skits stayed as a fuzzy orange kitten. Skits, climbed across her shoulders.  
The compartment door opened, and Skits hid.  
Oh, Im sorry. I didnt realize anyone was in her. The red head girl started. You just stared. Umm everywhere else is full mind if we join you? she asked. you just shakes her head, and the girl comes in.  
Ginny, did you find somewhere to sit, You hear a guys voice yell.  
Yes, Ron. She called. Red head boy walked in He must be ron she thought, followed by a messy black haired kid, and a set of red head twins. Ginny, starts to introduce everyone to you.  
This is Ron, The red head from before, This is Fred and George, she said pointing to the twins, A pleasure to meet you, they said, you shook their hands, and this is Harry, she said pointing to the messy haired kid. You nod.  
The door opened, again. This time revealing a platnium blond kid.  
Oh, sorry, he says quietly, didnt know anyone was in here  
Bugger off Malfoy, Harry spat venemously, youre thinking what the heck did this kid do to them, hes so meek. so whats your name, Harry continues, asking you, while draco slips out the door.  
Call me Goddess, you say standing up, you round house him to the chest, and walk out. Running to catch up to that Malfoy kid. Hey, wait. You call.  
What do you? he calls, Did they send you after me to curse me?  
Hi, my names Artemist, you say with a smirk on your face, But you can call me goddess. He gives you a look. Anyway, you continue, I just beat that Harry kid, cause, bullies, so not my thing. Pranks maybe but not bullies. He smiled,  
You can come sit with me and my friend if you want. He said.


	5. Chapter 5

The Intelligence  
Draco led you to a compartment nearer to the front of the train, where there was a olive skinned boy, and a black haired girl, with blue streaks were playing exploding snap.  
Goddess, this is Hermione, and Blaise.  
Hi, you called to the other to, My names Artemist, but call me Goddess. They both smiled at this.  
Whered you get that name from? Kitten asked  
My caretaker, when I was young, always called me goddess. You stated simply, Its really more of a joke thing.  
Youre names really dont suit you. You tell them strait out  
And you have better ones? Blaise inquired  
Draco You should be Pyro. You say  
Blaise you should be Forest. Hermione adds  
Hermione you should be Wave. Draco decides  
and Artemist, you should be Storm. Blaise concluded  
So other wise making us fire, earth, water, and air, I like it. You tell them.  
The rest of the ride they explained classes, and argue over things, that would seem pointless if you werent just happy to have friends.  
Fifth years dont have to wear uniforms this year, Blaise tells you.  
Yea, Hermione cuts in, But you still have to wear robes to class.  
Fun, you really are excited, you didnt want to wear those uniforms anyway. These people actually had brains. Maybe this year wouldnt be so bad.


End file.
